Forever and Always
by Laurae
Summary: A Harry and Hermione Romance. My first attempt at a fic.


Forever and Always

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the jet-black owl. The plot is mine, but that and the owl are all that I own, the rest belongs to The Great, Wonderful, All-Powerful etc. J.K. Rowling. 

Rated: PG

A.N.: If I took anyone's plot I'm really, really sorry and it was unintentional just put in it a review and I will give you credit. This is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fic. and I would appreciate constructive criticism and positive reviews. On with the story!

Twenty-three year old Harry Potter trudged up the steps to his tiny one bedroom apartment. "Home Sweet Home" he muttered kicking open the door. Once inside he dropped his bag and crossed the room to stroke his snowy-owl Hedwig. As he turned around to make himself a cup of tea he noticed a large jet-black owl sitting on his counter, he had never seen the owl before and was puzzled by its presence.

He opened a cabinet and took out a small bowl, which he filled with water, and set before the owl, who dropped the note that had suddenly appeared in his beak.

Noticing the Hogwarts seal he slit the envelope, which was made of thick parchment and pulled out a letter, made of the same. He recognized the hand writing to be that of Professor Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He began to read:

__

Dear Harry,

I wish that this letter could have been sent during happier times. As you may or may not know, Miss Hermione Granger, your old school friend is now our head librarian.

I hate to be the one to tell you this but Miss Granger was

severely beaten during a mugging in the village of Hogsmeade.

The only thing that she will say is 'Get me Harry. I need him.'

I ask that you apparate to the front gates of Hogwarts to see her.

Professor AlbusDumbledore

Harry gasped and let the letter slide through his fingers. He walked across the room and began throwing things into a knapsack. Putting the knapsack on his back he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of the gates of a large castle. He opened the gates and began to stride up the gates towards the castle.

At the front doors he stopped and hesitated before pulling one open and stepping inside the large entrance hall. Taking a deep breath he strode of towards where he remembered the infirmary to be.

He soon reached the familiar door and knocked before entering. "Madam Pomfrey" he called out cautiously.

"She is attending your friend, Harry" came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Albus!" he said as he turned around to face the headmaster.

"You'll want to approach her quietly. She might not recognize her at first, but you can talk to her. Go on now." He said urging Harry forward.

When Harry stepped around the curtain he saw a mere shadow of the girl he once knew. The only thing that could register in his mind was 'she's beautiful'. Her once frizzy brown hair was now long and straight, her face would have been beautiful had bruises and cuts not blemished it. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she cried out "Harry!" and began to struggle to sit up. Harry gently pushed down on her shoulders so that she was lying down again. "I've missed you so much." She began to chatter away about her life and question him about his. The two of them talked for hours before Madam Pomfrey shooed Harry out.

Once out in the hallway Harry muttered "God, I love that woman." He began walking down the corridors until he came to a great stone gargoyle. After trying all of the candy names he knew he slumped against the wall and waited for a professor to come and open the door.

***

Suddenly he heard and oily, greasy voice that belonged to and oily, greasy person. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Harry Potter." Professor Severus Snape began mockingly.

"Snape, listen, just let me in. I need to see Albus."

"Whatever for?" he asked in the same mocking tone. Suddenly the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal Dumbledore beckoning Harry to come forward. Harry followed the great wizard into his office.

"Will you be staying with us tonight?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Er, yes, thank you Albus."

"Harry, you love her, don't you?" Dumbledore inquired gently.

"Yes" muttered Harry.

"I suspected as much, you may have the bedroom next to the infirmary, one door to the right. Now go down there and tell her how you feel." 

Harry got up, thanked Dumbledore, and strode out of the room and back to the infirmary. When he went to Hermione's bedside, she appeared to be asleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead murmuring "I love you." He turned and began to walk away.

She suddenly called out "Harry, come back here!" He whirled around, a surprised expression on his face. "Come here" she said indicating for him to sit on the edge of her bed. "Now please, just listen." He nodded. "Harry, I don't know what to say except that I love you too. I always have and I always will, forever and always." AS soon as she finished he bent down and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled away, he stroked her cheek and murmured "Forever and always."

A.N.: I think that it is pretty good for a first attempt. But I want to know what you think. Please Review!


End file.
